The present invention relates to new flavoring agents capable of imparting to foodstuffs the taste of blueberry which agents comprise linalool and at least an equal amount of a fresh green flavorant. More specifically, the invention relates to the discovery that blueberry flavor is obtained by combining linalool with a 5 to 7 carbon alcohol, aldehyde, or combination thereof known for its characteristic green taste.
The flavor components of blueberries have received little attention. However, Arctander, in his 1969 publication [Arctander, S. "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals," Vol. 2, Monograph 1803, S. Arctander, Publisher, Montclair, New Jersey (1969)] refers to Linalool, an essential component employed in the immediate invention as a compound used in, among other things, imitation blueberry flavor due to its peculiar creamy-floral, but not distinctly sweet taste. Thus, while linalool has been employed to impart the natural floral note of blueberries in imitation blueberry flavor, the fact that certain green-note-flavorants at specific concentrations in relation to the amount of linalool contribute the remaining flavor character to derive a natural blueberry flavor is new to the art.